


It Was Raining (비가 왔어)

by sn0whoops



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, ok they're literally drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0whoops/pseuds/sn0whoops
Summary: After three years separated by place and time, Sunwoo finally decided to move back to Seoul. He wanted to clear things out with Haknyeon, but it seemed like the other didn't even want to see his face ever again. A little misunderstanding ruined everything then.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 27





	It Was Raining (비가 왔어)

“Yes, mum, I’m doing good here. Yeah, the weather went unexpectedly bad yesterday—okay, okay, I mean for the last two weeks but it’s fine though—but I’m still on it. Uh-huh, my friends and I had a little trip to the forest, don’t know, but it was pretty amazing. Healing time,” Haknyeon answered each question his mother asked to him on the phone. He heaved a sigh when she said a little goodbye and a quiet peck sound was heard before hanging up.

“It’s raining again,” he muttered as he took a glance through the window. The sky was not as dark as it needs to be before raining, but the rain already fell instead, ignoring the sun ray among clouds. Another rainy days, whether it was dark or not, and he had already been used to it for the last two weeks as he had said to his mother.

Haknyeon was about to go out for getting some home needs at the convenience store when he got Kevin—this foreigner really didn’t know when to visit him without bothering—carved a wide grin on his face in front of his flat door.  
“Are you going somewhere?” Kevin asked immediately when he saw the younger’s ready-to-go looking outfit. Haknyeon rolled his eyes and coughed.

“You wanna come with me or just wait here until I come back?” he stepped out before closing and locked his door. Kevin smiled.

“Buy me a coke, please?”

“Dude, you’re older and you have a job. Jeez.”

***  


It wouldn’t take so much time if the rain didn’t get heavier as they got into the convenience store for about five minutes. Both went outside by walking, didn’t expect this kind of thing and only brought their coat and umbrella. Now pity of them, at least convenience store was not a bad place to use as a temporary shelter—you could get anything you want on your hands, that’s simple.

“So why did you come to visit me?” Haknyeon started the conversation while choosing new brand for his toner—he might be deceived by some ads on internet.

Kevin trailed behind and was humming along their walks through the aisle before turning his head towards the younger. “Have you heard that Sunwoo has come here to stay?”

Well, Haknyeon wouldn’t drop his about-to-buy face toner if he didn’t hear the ‘you-know-who’ boy’s name in Kevin’s answer. He took the toner bottle immediately and tossed it into the cart. “You’re gonna be kidding me, Kev. I’m not stupid, don’t fool me ever again.”

“No, I’m not lying! You try to call him now, I swear he’s here,” Kevin exclaimed but gained nothing more than a snort.

“Nice try, dude. Y’know I always hate to even hear his name.”

“Oh, Haknyeon, I know it was his fault but don’t be too harsh on him,” the foreigner took his cart away, trying to get the younger’s attention. Haknyeon widened his eyes in disbelief.

“Well, he was the one who decided to ignore me,” he snapped, stroke a hand through his hair, so irritated. “Let’s not talk about him, okay? I need to finish these things so we can go straight home immediately.”

Kevin only nodded in disappoinment, he had a somber look yet left unnoticed by the ravenette as he kept focusing on his monthly needs on the shelf.

They didn’t realize that the rain had stopped since ten minutes ago, which means they could go back without umbrella on. The sky was getting dark when Kevin pushed the cart in the queue line, meanwhile Haknyeon ran back to the shelves when he remembered hadn’t took a box of tissue.

And that was when everything went so wrong in Haknyeon’s eyes. He accidentally bumped someone on his way, but fortunately none of them fell on the floor. As everyone should do in this kind of situation, he apologized so many times, of course before this aforementioned person took his snapback off and ruffled his hair.

Two pairs of eyes widened in total shock, also left the ravenette’s mouth agape. Jaw dropped. This snapback boy—well, no longer with his snapback off—felt a sudden heat crept across his face.

“No way,” Haknyeon muttered, his teeth clenched. “You’re still in Busan, there’s no reason for you to come here ever again, don’t you?”

They supposed to greet each other in a warm hug and smile, asking ‘how’re you doing’ and maybe invited the newcomer to visit Haknyeon’s flat, but no—Sunwoo rubbed his face with his palm harshly. He heaved a sigh, stared at Haknyeon.

“Haknyeon, you know I—“

Then Haknyeon’s phone rang. It was Kevin.

“Yeah, what?”

“Where are you? It’s almost your turn! I don’t wanna pay for your mega-monthy-needs!” Kevin snapped.

He took a glance to Sunwoo before answering, “I’ll be right back. Wait for me, I can’t find the tissue I’ve been looking for.”

“Don’t take too long, I’m afraid it’ll be raining soon, again. You heard the thunder?”

Although the older couldn’t see it, Haknyeon nodded. “Got it. Just for a second,” then he hung up. Sunwoo was caught rubbing his nape nervously, waiting for the ravenette to speak a word.

“I’m with Kevin. You’re going home in a minute?” he finally talked properly to the now redhead boy.

Sunwoo straighten his lips tightly, but answered no longer after that, “Yeah. You too?”

He nodded. “It’s not me who wants to see you sooner or something, you just need to see Kevin. Mind to visit me tonight?”

Frankly, there was nothing sounded happier than the reality that Haknyeon asked him—or maybe so unsincere but that’s okay—to visit his flat. He smiled a bit, thoroughly looked like a sick old grinning horse. “No, I don’t. Thank you.”

There was no conversation between both boys on their way to reach Kevin—which already in total panic because Haknyeon was totally had a full-cart needs and there’s no way he could pay all of them—and greeted by the oldest’s shocked face. He must had dropped Haknyeon’s sardine can if the cashier woman didn’t call him immediately.

***  


Three years ago, we could simply say that Sunwoo and Haknyeon had fought before the younger moved to Busan, his hometown. Nothing could be worse than fighting with your best friend a few days after your graduation, but that’s what happened between them.

Reason? Sounded not so serious, initially, but it was all about Sunwoo’s rejection of the older’s help when it came to his financial problem. He wanted to go to college yet his family was focusing on his younger sister’s study. Well, Sunwoo didn’t mind to get a job after graduating, ignored his deepest heart which still hoped for the contemporary dance major in college. And that was when Haknyeon offered for a help in his enrollment to college, but soon got a rejection yet a subtle one.

“It’s not only about money. It means I need to fix this shit, so my parents can keep their focus on my sister while I’m focusing on myself,” he explained, right in Haknyeon’s living room. Yet the flat owner frowned.

“I know. That’s why I wanna help, so it’s not gonna be so difficult if you want to get a part-time job or something until you can take care of yours,” Haknyeon sounded so insisting. Sunwoo shook his head.

“No, hyung, I mean—“

“Oh, now you call me hyung, huh?” he cut off. “Listen up, I do this because you’re my really best friend and I hate to see you let your dream go. I know you love your parents, your sister, but I can’t see it. I hate to see you being so stubborn, like... you sacrified for them.”

“Hyung, they’re my parents. Of course I have to listen to them.”

Haknyeon groaned, ruffled his hair desperately. “So you’re gonna move to Busan and never get back? That’s what you want? Uh-huh?” he snapped then rubbing his temples. “Argh, I don’t understand you, Sunwoo. I mean... we can struggle together. Having a hard time is a must in your life, and I... I just... I can’t...” he stuttered all of a sudden. Sunwoo stepped closer.

“Oh, come on. I always have time to go here, hm? It’s not like I’m gonna grow old there or something. I just need to help my parents until things go better enough for me to enroll at college,” Sunwoo reassured, patted the older’s shoulder. “Please understand.”

“So you’re still refusing, huh?” Haknyeon glared at him. The younger couldn’t help but froze.

“I see. Hope you’re good there. Tell your parents I miss them. Now get out,” he continued by pointing his front door. Sunwoo was shocked—okay, who wouldn’t?—and tried to say something but gained nothing but a total retort, “Get out and do not talk to me for the next three days. Fuck off.”

Then everything became even worse after Sunwoo decided to not tell Haknyeon about his departure to Busan—yeah, only him. Left him clueless and angry at the same time, made their friendship turned into a mess.

***  


“Oh, this is _goooood,_ ” Kevin whined but in awe when he sipped a cup of hot lemon tea Haknyeon had served for his guests. “So, Sunwoo, tell me how was your first—or second, I guess—day back in Seoul?” he turned his head to the youngest one, smiled. Sunwoo laughed nervously, his clammy hands gripped the cup, almost shaking.

“G-good, I guess,” he answered shortly, trying to ignore Haknyeon’s glance from the couch.

“You guess? Where do you live now? A flat?”

“Yeah, in Apgujeong.”

“Oh, jeez. Prestigious one?”

Sunwoo shook his head. “N-not really... if you wanna say so.”

“Okay, I’ll take it as an affirmation,” Kevin winked. “By the way, have you seen the others than us?”

He nodded immediately before sipping a little. “I met my classmates—well, it wasn’t like I came to see them, no, they prepared a welcome party at a cafe, and also Sangyeon hyung found out the first that I’ve moved here. Then he told you guys, he did not?”

Kevin hummed as a ‘yes’ answer. Then he took a glance at the ravenette whom seemed like he was lost in thoughts, his fingers squeezed a couch pillow nearby. “Um, so how’s the room owner thinking about Sunwoo’s great and extreme decision by moving here?” he teased, nudged the younger’s shoulder, gaining a sudden whine.

“You know that’s not funny, Kev,” he retorted. “Enjoy the tea. I’m gonna heat the dinner. Don’t mess around, I’m too lazy to tidy it up,” then he stood up, leaving the others with their mouths agape.

Haknyeon could say frankly that he heard everything they were talking about from the kitchen where he stood, but he decided like he heard nothing. Besides, there was nothing important and mostly like Kevin was trying to make Sunwoo comfortable in his gloomy flat—well, it became gloomy since the owner looked like he let a prisoner came into his room—also some tea that the oldest spilled. Jeez.

“I’ve dated him for almost a year?” Kevin asked himself, remembering when did the first time he confessed to Jacob and ended up hanging out to a cafe with croissant date. Sunwoo chuckled.

“A year? Yet you didn’t tell me anything! How shame of you,” he scoffed but no offense was intended. Kevin rolled his eyes as he giggled.

“Well, that’s not important. Look at you! Back to your hometown makes you healthier, huh? You look muscular there,” his finger pointed at the younger’s biceps which made his face tinted red immediately. Kevin giggled again. “I guess it’s a yes? What have you been up to?”

Sunwoo shrugged. “Like the common grandparents in countryside have, I helped them to feed their sheeps and managed their radish garden. I did nothing impactful in my own home, so literally it’s the farming thing at my grandparents’, yeah.”

“Well, it makes you look manlier.”

His face heated up once again. “W-what?! Don’t flirt on me, you shameless! I need to tell Jacob about this,” he joked. “I’m just doing good, that’s it.”

Kevin gave an affirmative nod, sincerely admitted it. “Anyways, you know Haknyeon has been addicted to the dying hair thing—he dyed his currently into black, but previously it was blue-ish with colorful highlights,” he popped up a sudden TMI, which made Haknyeon turned around subconsciously.

“I’m not addicted! This is trend! And I’m sure I suit on it!” he exclaimed as Kevin mocked him by imitating his rant.

“He’s surely cute with his previous hair color,” again, Kevin spilled the tea, pretending like he was whispering to Sunwoo, but said it aloud.

“Of course he is,” Sunwoo carved the most sincere smile on his face towards the flat owner which now accidentally caught staring in intense to the newcomer. “He’s always been cute.”

It was nobody’s fault. Haknyeon couldn’t help but letting his face heated up, but he tried so hard ignoring the reality that his two guests were laughing on him.

“Shut up. Y’know I’m still mad on you, Sunwoo.”

“That’s why I moved here again. To fix things. To clear things. I’ve missed you for three years long, don’t you feel grateful to have me here now?” the brunette sipped his tea again. He got another supportive nod from Kevin—which seemed to be the opposition of Haknyeon because he loved to make fun of the younger.

“He’s moved. You must be thankful, he did it for you,” said Kevin, still remained deadpan but Haknyeon really tried to fight the urge to throw a box of tissue he had just bought.

Two pairs of eyes met, pouring their own feelings without saying anything. As Sunwoo heaved a sigh, that was when Haknyeon suddenly asked.

“You moved here ‘cause you have no financial issues anymore, you do not?”

Well, no one was expecting that kind of question.

Sunwoo nodded. “I’m prestigious now. I just need to talk to you.”

Kevin ruined the moment by cooing, abruptly gaining another death glare. “What? You’re both cute, stop playing a drama! I hope you’ve cleared things out by weekend ‘cause I’ll make sure we’ll have another welcome home party for Sunwoo on Sunday. How’s it, Kim?”

Haknyeon rolled his eyes when Sunwoo let out a chuckle. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Ha, you thought,” the ravenette snorted, and the night had fallen in just a blink of eyes as both boys had to bid a farewell to the flat owner, left him thinking hard about the newcomer only by his sleep.

***  


The lecture ended almost thirty minutes ago and Haknyeon couldn’t even reach the subway station before the rain greeted him right in front of C building where his last class placed. Nothing could be worse than his clumsiness this morning—he left his raincoat which usually had been prepared in his bag nor his transparent umbrella. And today is Friday, which means three days after Sunwoo’s movement to Seoul. What made it even sounded like the worst thing ever was, most of his closest friends in his lecture decided to attend in a grand opening of a cafe nearby the campus. God, now he looked like a pathetic homeless.

He had been trying to call Kevin but he always replied by the foreigner’s annoying voicemail.

 _“Hello? Oh, sorry, I’m kidding. Leave a message and I’ll call you back ASAP. Don’t expect for a fast response, ‘cause you know what I’ve been doing lately. Love you, whoever you are. Bye!”_ then a long beep sound ended his voicemail.

_Shit._

“What’ve you been doing lately, Mr. Now-so-busy-acting Guy?” Haknyeon muttered as he clenched his teeth in annoyance. His grip on his phone became tighter caused by his sudden anger. As the rain became heavier, he felt like there was no choice instead of running through it and reach the subway station as fast as possible.

 _Let’s do this. I won’t be sick—okay, maybe a little cold but that’s fine_ , Haknyeon thought.

Did he run? Of course he did. With his bag protecting his head from the raindrops, he ran across the campus yard and turned after stepping outside the gate towards the subway station. He wouldn’t hope for any of dramatic scene he had always watched, when someone suddenly came and brought an umbrella, smiled softly as he—or she—asked him.

“You’re alone?”

 _This is ridiculous. Some of drama shits,_ he whined inside his head, right after he heaved a relieved sigh when he finally stepped downstairs to the station.

Luckily his train came right after he arrived, welcomed him with an enormous amount of people stepped outside the cars as the ones at the station waited for them until it was empty. He didn’t miss any chance and hopped in a rush, looking for a chair—the comfy one he thought—and sat right at the moment, relaxed his half-wet back and jacket.

Of course there was no such a dramatic scene when you accidentally met your crush, or whoever you loved—or worse, one-sided love—in a train when it came to the real life. Haknyeon didn’t believe those kind of things. But who knows? Coincidence could be formed beyond your expectation.

His phone rang, informed someone was calling and he got a sudden panic attack as some people turned their heads at him in confusion and annoyance. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and slid his finger on the screen, answering the call.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, um... where are you?” Haknyeon took a glance on his phone screen as he picked up the call too fast and didn’t recognized who was it. Kevin’s contact name shown there as _Annoying Cucumber_ , but the one who talked was definitely not the Canadian boy.

“Who’s this? Where’s Kevin?” he asked sharply.

“Easy, it’s Sunwoo. Kevin asked me to call you as he saw your messages.”

Haknyeon frowned. “Wait, what? How could you’re there with him?”

“He’s helping me with the kitchen stuffs and else. I’m not done setting things up in my new flat."

He tapped his palm on his forehead as he shook it. “And why exactly he asked you to call me when he can do it by himself?”

Sunwoo hummed for seconds before replying. “I don’t know, he insisted. He’s still busy with my stove. Now where are you?”

“In the train. I’m heading home,” he sighed heavily. That stupid Canadian.

“Well, mind if I pick you up at your final stop?” he offered, and Haknyeon felt like he could hear a smile in his voice.

“What? No! It’s raining, don’t you—“

“You didn’t bring your umbrella. You left it in Kevin’s place yesterday after finishing your assignment. I’ll pick you up.”

And the ravenette couldn’t hold his widened eyes. “Where’s your flat, Sunwoo?”

“Apgujeong.”

“And you’ll pick me up at the station?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Jeez. You never changed, aren’t you?”

Sunwoo chuckled. “What do you expect, hyung?”

Ah, that honirifics again. Frankly he kinda missed it, but he was too mad at the younger after three years leaving.

“Okay. I’ll call you when I’ve arrived?”

“No, call me ten minutes beforehand. I need to get prepared.”

“On Kevin’s number?”

“Nooo,” Sunwoo whined. “I’ll send you a message. Be careful, hyung.”

Haknyeon smiled subconsciously. “’Kay, see ya.”

***  


Sunwoo didn’t deny when Kevin asked him did he like Haknyeon or not. He replied him right after which absolutely and obviously made the older gasped dramatically—well, he wasn’t supposed to be that freaking exaggerating but making fun of the younger was always joyful. But still, his direct answer left the Beyonce freaking enthusiast Canadian drowned in his thoughts.

“Has he sent a message?” Kevin asked by looking up at the Seoul newcomer when he grasped his long coat from its hanger. Sunwoo turned his head.

“Yeah. I’ll be right back, and if you don’t mind you can set up those pictures on the bedside table, thank you so much,” said Sunwoo as he stepped outside, leaving the older whom shaking his head.

 _You’ve liked him for years but acting like you’re a big jerk in his life. What a shame, Sunwoo_ , Kevin thought.

“Where are you?” Haknyeon asked directly after Sunwoo picked his call up.

“I’m going downstairs. Stay there, tell me your position.”

“I’m on the third gate, nearby a vending machine. I’m wearing blue jacket.”

“Okay, gotta rush,” then the brunette hung up, ran as fast as he could through a great amount of people which now seemed like a human ocean—it was kinda creepy instead of seeing it like a common crowd—looking for Haknyeon, his eyes scanning the whole station.

His eyes squinted when he recognized a ravenette, staring at his phone while the other hand was holding his half-wet bag. He smiled.

“Hyung!”

Haknyeon looked up, found a wide smiley Sunwoo rushed towards him. “You’re awful. Come visit me until the rain stops? I guarantee you’ll get the best treatment—Kevin will make you some tea or coffee or warm lasagna,” he gripped his shoulder—it was really wet.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. To your flat? I mean... y’know, I feel uncomfortable to visit you when you’re setting up your needs there,” Haknyeon shook his head. “For addition, I’m still slightly mad at you, if you forgot.”

Sunwoo snorted, rolled his eyes but no offense was intended. “Never mind, come over! You can’t go home like this right away, you need to dry yourself. Come on.” Then he took Haknyeon’s wet bag from his grip as the other free hand also snatched the older’s from his side, “I’ll pay for everything I’ve done back then today. Unless you’re really that mad at me.”

It was only a refusal, was it not? He seemed to be happier after spending three years in his hometown along with his family, so he could take a conclusion that this brunette had a really great time. He didn’t have any rights to control his best friend’s life, right? So better brush every negative thought off and start a new page in Sunwoo’s new life in Seoul.

“Okay. You better treat me _really_ good ‘cause y’know I hate two-faced people,” Haknyeon scoffed but smiling at the Kim boy, soon earning a same gesture. “Let’s go.”

***  


Kevin welcomed a newcoming guest at Sunwoo’s new flat with clapping hands as he smiled brightly. “Wow, seems like everyone is excited with your movement,” he said to the flat owner. “I’ve prepared the beverages for y’all. I hope Mr. Kim doesn’t mind. Or you do?”

Sunwoo shook his head with a frown. “When did you buy them?”

“When you spent almost thirty minutes picking Hagi up and they insisted to come in the middle of heavy rain,” he answered and shrugged, shoved some cokes and other beverages from its carton.

So basically Sunwoo poured all things that had been bothering his mind on the way to his flat while holding a big umbrella along with Haknyeon. He didn’t expect that the other eight friends of his—literally full member chaotic gang had gathered in his flat now—would come also. But he felt so grateful; Haknyeon had told him everything he wanted to pour for the last three years and seemed like things had been cleared out. It’s time to have some fun.

“Oh, I thought Hagi won’t even stand six feet away from you,” Hyunjae joked as he tugged two cokes from Kevin’s grip. Sunwoo sticked his tounge out.

“Please do not slander me, you make me look bad,” Haknyeon retorted and gaining a sheepish smile from the latter.

“Anyways, welcome to Seoul once again, lil bro,” then Sangyeon started a kind of hulabaloo which made Sunwoo’s flat felt so noisy—of course the fact that he got eleven boys in his not so big room, it was ironically true.

“Cheers for Sunwoo!” Eric exclaimed, raised his iced coffee can in the air.

“Cheers!” the others followed suit, bumped each drinks to another’s and laughed cheerfully. Well, this was what Sunwoo thought would be happening as soon as he moved to Seoul, in his second chance.

His room soon became a bright chaotic pub—he meant it, his friends looked like drunken men despite the fact that they didn’t have any alcohol here, dancing around as Kevin started to play some Beyonce from his phone, which already connected with Sunwoo’s active speakers on both sides of his TV and his friends surprisingly didn’t complain—meanwhile the owner himself decided to sit down and enjoy his pear juice. Well, he wasn’t alone. He _insisted_ Haknyeon to accompany him on the bean bag couch in the corner of his small living room.

“So,” he started with a small _‘ah’_ after swallowing another sip of his pear juice, “how’re you doing while I’m gone?”

Haknyeon almost choked on his mango juice. “How was I doing? You think?”

Sunwoo shrugged off. “You’re doing good. You hate me, or you was. So I feel like it didn’t bother you even a single atomic part that I moved for an uncertain time. Feels like you wouldn’t wait for me, would you?”

The ravenette couldn’t fight the urge to frown, his brows furrowed as he stared in slight annoyance to the younger. “I hate you ‘cause you left. I hate you ‘cause you refused my help, but now I realized that’s not the main problem. Mostly it was all because you _left_ me without saying anything, let me suffered alone until the others told me you’ve moved. For uncertain time.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, squeezed his empty carton of pear juice. “I was so flustered back then that I was too timid to even send you a farewell message. I didn’t even think to tell them to tell you that I’ll move. I’m really sorry.”

“Well, it’s already three years ago, isn’t it? You’re apologized,” Haknyeon chuckled a bit then sipping his drink again. “You better have something to tell me despite all your apologizes and regret, Sunwoo. I’ve been waiting like a fool, and you owe me any of them.”

“It took me the longest to think about how regretful I was when I realized I didn’t tell you,” he smiled, glanced with the corner of his eyes. “I miss you, hyung.”

“Ew. You moved here only to spit that cheesy words? Not worth it.”

“No, I really mean it!”

“Then prove it.”

A sudden side hug from Sunwoo was enough to make Haknyeon smiled widely, hugging back as they would be separated in any time. They even ignored curious stares from the ten boys which now already exhausted from dancing impulsively to Beyonce and even Eminem fiery rap, giggling and whispering to each other about the two youngers—minus Eric and Hyunjoon. Remember Sunwoo wasn’t lying that he liked Haknyeon? Yeah, he liked him that much. He missed him, he was so regretful back then, and now was the time he should pay everything he’d done before.

***  


“Argh,” Haknyeon groaned on the reality that he finally, once again, trapped in the midst of heavy rain but fortunately with an umbrella on but shamely had his shoes wet because he somehow left them outside the carpeted study room near the C building. And now he had to go home with the uncomfortable wet—and absolutely would be stinky as they dried tomorrow—feet and jeez, it took 20 minutes away to his flat!

“How could things become worse...” he hummed his sentence in sing-song as he stepped across the campus yard. Well, it’s still noon but the rain became heavier and maybe he had to settle down for a while in a warm cafe and just left his shoes on the rack.

He got himself on the way to a pinkish vibe cafe—he knew this place because his friend and senior, Mina and Dahyun—both were girls—recommended that it was the best place to hang out when you weren’t that hungry but need something to chew as you talked along with your friends. It was only few steps away if he wasn’t being obstructed by a small amount of crowd, until someone patted his shoulder softly. He turned around.

“Oh gosh. I thought I was wrong.”

And there he was, Sunwoo with his always so slight smile, standing with his big umbrella. “Hi hyung. Off from campus?”

Haknyeon nodded. “What are you doing here? Why do you always walk off somewhere while raining so bad?”

“I don’t know. Coincidence?”

“Meh, I don’t believe such kind of thing. Where are you going?”

“Uh... home? You?”

Then he pointed at the destined cafe. “There. Accompany me, do you mind?”

Well, a little lie wouldn’t hurt anyone. Sunwoo wasn’t wandering in the midst of rain with no reason. He was waiting for Haknyeon to go off from his campus and wanted to visit his flat. But seemed like there was another luck which initiated by the one and only oh-so-fresh looking boy, Ju Haknyeon.

“Yeah, sure.”

They ended up sitting facing each other—previously Sunwoo recommended to take a seat near the window, which usually always been the older’s favorite but then he disagreed right after—nearby the bright counter where some baskets with artificial macarons and waffles were exhibited, only to embellish for aesthetic purpose. Haknyeon ordered for himself and so did Sunwoo—but mostly like the ravenette was insisting him to choose this and that, not likely recommending or something. While waiting their orders, Haknyeon started a conversation.

It had been two weeks since Sunwoo moved here. Seemed like both boys bonded well—for the second time—together.

“Do you apply for job?” he asked. Sunwoo looked up from the dotted table cloth.

“No. I haven’t searched any.”

“What did you do for the last two weeks, huh? Settle yourself down or just thinking about me?” he teased the younger, but he didn’t expect a sudden red tinting color crept across his face.

Sunwoo cleared his throat awkwardly. “Why would I think about you when I can call you everyday?”

“I’m busy, I’m in college. You have no rights to call me that often.”

“I do. You’re my favorite hyung. You listen to me well,” Sunwoo moved his brows upwards and downwards in an annoying way, which made Haknyeon snorted.

“You thought. I can’t believe I’ve been hating you for three years—or maybe only for two months in the first year ‘cause mostly like I wondered when will you visit me or something,” he rested his chin on him palm, staring right into the brunette’s eyes. “Tell me. Do you really miss me? Or you were in Busan? I’m curious.”

 _What’s with that dazzling eyes?!_ He couldn’t help but wrinkling the table cloth under the table with his both hands, started to get clammy as Haknyeon kept staring at him and smiled teasingly. “I’ve told you I was regretful. It’s not weird that I missed you so bad.”

“Jeez,” the older giggled. “You’re cute. I couldn’t figure it out why I kept going on blocking your number when I felt the same as you were. It doesn’t make any sense; you miss someone but you refuse to keep in touch with them.”

 _Do not ever giggle like that, you’re making me outta my mind,_ Sunwoo's mind whined. “That’s why I moved permanently here. To stay close to you. Clear things out which has been accomplished two weeks ago, and bond well together. This is way too suffocating when I can’t say out loud about my...”

Then an abrupt awkward silence broke them apart, made the ravenette wondering.

“My?” Haknyeon frowned.

 _I screwed up._ “My... my thoughts, haha. Yeah. I miss to have a deep talk with you.”

“Then you can pour them all now. I’m here,” he said with a fondly smile. Time passed by so fast as the waitress had brought their orders and put them in front of their sight, bowed as Haknyeon whispered a small ‘thank you’ before she left.

“Don’t you want to take the college, Sunwoo?” a simple question yet always bothering the aforementioned boy had spoken out, unfortunately from a person which he hoped never ask him something like this. He looked up from his waffle, met Haknyeon’s dark orbs right after.

“Uh...” he scratched his cheek, “I do. I just... don’t have much time left. I need to apply for job instead.”

Unexpectedly, he gained a nod. “Good. I thought you moved without any goals. Now I’m relieved,” then another fresh and oh-so-sweet smile crept on his face. “I wish I had told you something before you left, Sunwoo.”

“And what was it?” the sound of his fork cracked his waffle’s crunchy layer startled Haknyeon a bit. Then the younger kept staring at him inquiringly.

“Y’know... Euiwoong? Our junior?”

Sunwoo nodded as he munched. “Yeah, why?”

“Well... few days before you left, we had fight beforehand and else, he asked me to hang out with him.”

“And then?”

“And then...” only by thinking the whole memories made him almost choked on his cheese cake. “He hit me. He asked me for a date, and yeah, y’know exactly what’s the next part.”

Somebody please help Sunwoo to swallow his waffle, seemed like it stucked in his throat after hearing the word ‘date’. “Then what’s the big deal for me? Did you accept him?”

Haknyeon shook his head weakly, smiled in ironic. “I refused him, kindly. And all he could do was just smiling like nothing had ever happened and it hurted me a lot. Things went wrong right after that. He didn’t reply my messages, my calls, even avoding me in real life. He’s my best friend too, and I couldn’t stand that kind of tension that separated us. After you left, felt like it was the hardest time of mine. Then I found Kevin and his chaotic dudes,” he chuckled in the end. “I screwed up. I lost you, I lost Woong, I—“

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere,” Sunwoo cut him off, his eyes were way too serious at this moment. “You’re not gonna lose me anymore. And I’ll make sure I’m not gonna lose you too, hyung.”

Froze. Haknyeon froze.

“P-pardon?”

“Oh, here,” the brunette reached Haknyeon’s face with his right hand, rubbing his lip tail. “Cheese cake.”

A sudden bright crimson flushed all over his face and ears, inviting the latter’s laughter, bursted to the cafe’s atmosphere. “I always regretted my decision to not tell you that I moved back then, and you might be bored as I keep telling you this—I moved here to pay for what I’ve done before. Mind to restart from the beginning?” Sunwoo smiled, but Haknyeon coughed, choking once again.

“Which one do you want to restart, huh? We’ll always be best friend,” he scoffed with a bitter laugh.

“I’ll do what I’ve been always wanting to do. Let’s date.”

Well, seemed like his cheese cake would kill him right away if Sunwoo kept talking random things, causing he choked on each bite.

***  


“He told me like this... ‘Hyung, we’ve spent a lot of time together, right? I like it so much, but it turned out like it has changed me wholly. I always love to be your best friend, so if I ask this, will you promise something?’ Then... urgh...” Haknyeon pointed his finger in the air randomly, a continuous hiccups kept being heard along with his reddening face. “I said, ‘yes, of course, what is it?’ And he smiled awkwardly... he... he said it waaaay too soft that at the moment I felt like I couldn’t refuse him. He said... urgh... like this, ‘Let’s start dating, shall we?’ And I...”

Sunwoo startled in so much shock when Haknyeon almost fell down from the couch. “Be careful! I’m scared!” he exclaimed, but the latter giggled, he was out of his mind.

“You know, I said with a somber face... till I could recognize his dissapointed look right after. I said, ‘You kidding me? You hit me even when you’ve known I fell in love with your creepy ass senior, that Kim Sunwoo guy! Better leave this bitch alone or you’re gonna get killed.’ Then he ran...” Haknyeon giggled once again, looked so creepy. The younger coulnd’t help but keeping his body on the couch as he always slid down when he talked.

“Did you really say that to him?” Sunwoo put a doubtful face. The ravenette looked up at him and snorted.

“Of course not, dumbhead. I apologized to him and he could just figure it out what I meant. Then poof, everything was gone. He was gone, you were gone. I was all alooone...” he sipped his canned beer—literally, his forth canned beer. Sunwoo never knew Haknyeon could stand a big amount of alcohol but he was a kind of intolerant one. He tried to stop him from sipping another one but failed immediately as the older kicked randomly—which somehow dangerous, though.

“Why did you refuse him, hyung?”

Haknyeon squinted, then blinked few times. “Because I like you.”

Oh, gosh. Was he dreaming after all this time? Haknyeon the completely social butterfly, had a big friendship along with everyone, cheerful, yet so naive sometimes, liked him? No, he was lying. People said do not trust someone’s words when he was drunk.

“Look at me,” Sunwoo cupped his face, met his eyes directly. “Are you serious?”

Haknyeon hiccuped once before replying, “I am. You were just so dense till you left me like a shit here, in the crowded and creepy Seoul, struggling with my goddamn exhausting college... I wonder why you hadn’t found out that I like you... too much.”

His blushing face—well, both of them were blushing but with different causes—was enough to react to the older’s answer. While still cupping the other’s face, he rubbed his thumb on his cheek, “I wonder what’s your answer from my confession three hours ago.”

“You confessed?” Haknyeon giggled for the hundredth times. “So... you like me too?”

“I asked you for a date, just like what Woong did.”

“Really? Then it must be goood...”

 _This guy’s so goddamn drunk._ Is he even sane right now? “What’s good?”

“It means I’m allowed... to...” out of nowhere and all of a sudden, two arms wrapped Sunwoo’s neck as Haknyeon leaned closer, “kiss you. But I don’t wanna kiss someone I don’t even date with.”

Let’s just forget all his sanity and else—who the hell cares? Didn’t seem like Sunwoo were about to go anywhere else than Seoul itself. As long as he could see Haknyeon everytime he wanted to, it’s just perfect.

With a slight smile—almost looked like a smirk—Sunwoo gripped the other’s waist by one hand, causing he straddled onto the couch, Haknyeon on top. They both looked like a sandwich. “So let’s just date instead, hyung,” he whispered in deep tone.

“You’re nasty,” was the last sentence which spoken out before Haknyeon pressed his lips softly to Sunwoo’s, closed his eyes as the younger kissed deeper and deeper.

A soft moan uncontrollably slid from the ravenette’s lips, hinted them to pulled away for craving so much oxygen. Slight red tinting on Haknyeon’s cheeks was still there, smell of alcohol felt so thick around them. Sunwoo chuckled, hugged his soon-to-be boyfriend—he hoped so—tightly, causing a small ‘hmph’ from the other.

“I love you. I don’t know such a romantic flattery or else, but I really love you,” he whispered.

“Thank you for being jerk for the last three years,” Haknyeon replied, gave a same gesture back. “Don’t leave me ever again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Do not promise, I don’t believe you,” Haknyeon joked, drowning his face on the younger’s chest. “Just... stay here. For an uncertain time. Until we get old. Until we die.”

“Got it.”

And Haknyeon’s hiccups slowly faded away, which Sunwoo recognized that he already fell asleep on him. He smiled, carried him on his arms and laid him down on his bed. Well, he didn’t expect that his first not-so-look-like date moment would be this messy and impromptu, yet he was so grateful. There was no more regret, guilt, or else. It was only him, now could always see Haknyeon in anytime, stay in the dazzling Seoul City, started on the raining season.

Because rain brought back all the memories you’ve buried so deep.

_**the end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT TBZ AND ALL GROUP ON RTK WE BEEN KNOW MNET IS A SNAKE AND BI$H SO VOTE AND STREAM PLS PLS PLS
> 
> anw let's pretend i didn't make a ton of typos and grammatical error. this isn't beta read so...ugh??? hope you still enjoy. feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
